Une histoire sans fin
by Mathy Young
Summary: "Coucher avec Levi Ackerman est sûrement mon loisir préféré. En temps que membre des bataillons d'exploration, on n'a pas forcément l'occasion d'avoir du plaisir. Sauf peut-être Hanji, qui saute de joie dès qu'elle voit un titan. Je m'appelle Milo Dornes, je couche régulièrement avec Levi Ackerman. Jusqu'au jour où..."


**_Petit mot de moi :_ Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel petit OS (qui fait quand même 17 pages word), cette fois-ci sur Shingeki no Kyojin. **  
**Du coup, je sais pas trop si je dois aimer ou détester mes insomnies de plus en plus récurrentes pour me faire pondre des textes comme ça. A vous de me le dire ! **

**_Pairing :_ A vous de le découvrir !**

**_Rating :_ M ! **

**_Disclaimer :_ Excepté un personnage, les autres ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement, sinon je sais pas ce que je pourrais en faire :riremachiavélique:). Ils appartiennent au très vénérable Hajime Isayama.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Coucher avec Levi Ackerman est sûrement mon loisir préféré. En temps que membre des bataillons d'exploration, on n'a pas forcément l'occasion d'avoir du plaisir. Sauf peut-être Hanji, qui saute de joie dès qu'elle voit un titan. Alors oui, coucher avec le caporal est mon plaisir personnel. Notre plaisir personnel._  
_Je m'appelle Milo Dornes, et je suis chef d'une unité des bataillons d'exploration. Je couche régulièrement avec Levi Ackerman. Juste du sexe, rien d'autre, pas de sentiments. Non, juste de la baise pure et simple. Jusqu'au jour où tout ça va changer… »_

* * *

Je m'étirais comme un chat dans mon lit. Ah non, c'est pas mon lit. C'est celui de Levi. Je souris. Hier soir, c'était encore quelque chose. Et vu nos ébats, la base n'a sûrement pas pu dormir jusqu'à ce que notre partie de jambes en l'air ne prenne fin.  
Je ne suis pas nymphomane, mais j'aime le sexe. Levi n'est pas mon premier partenaire, mais c'est dans tous les cas le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est petit qu'il n'est pas bien membré, bien au contraire !  
Je tournais mon regard vers mon compagnon d'un (de plusieurs) soir. Il dormait encore. Comme ça, qui pourrait dire que c'est une petite teigne qui fait peur à tout le monde ? On dirait un petit enfant sans la moindre défense.  
Je me levais, me rhabillais et sortis de la chambre sans un mot pour aller dans la mienne. La première chose que je fis fut de prendre une douche bien froide, comme je les aime. De toute façon, après la chaleur que j'avais ressenti dans tout mon corps une partie de la nuit, je ne pouvais que prendre une douche froide.  
Je me mordis la lèvre de plaisir. Levi avait mit la dose hier et Dieu seul sait ce que j'aime quand il est brutal comme ça.  
Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées pas très catholiques par des _« Tocs Tocs »_ brutaux sur la porte de ma salle de bain. Je coupais l'eau de ma douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette avant d'aller ouvrir. A mon avis, vu la puissance des coups, j'allais me faire engueuler.

-Milo Dornes, je vais t'apprendre à faire du tapage nocturne quand tout le monde veut dormir ! hurla la personne en face de moi.

J'explosais de rire. Non, vraiment, c'est pas en m'engueulant sur ma vie sexuelle qu'on va arriver à me faire peur.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je dois avoir une tête pas possible.  
-Comme d'habitude, Hanji-San.  
-Espèce de…  
-Moi aussi je t'aime bien tu sais.  
-T'es impossible ! Tu sais bien que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on a rendez-vous au tribunal pour le garçon-titan. Je voulais être parfaite pour rencontrer ce magnifique spécimen !  
-Ah c'est aujourd'hui ? Je croyais que c'était demain. Tu m'étonnes que Levi était si chaud hier, c'est qu'il en serait presque stressé.  
-Je ne veux pas savoir comment s'est passé votre nuit, même si je l'ai très bien entendu ! Magne toi, c'est tout, on part dans 20 minutes.

Elle sortit en trombe de ma chambre. J'aime trop cette femme. Elle pour moi se qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie. Je la connais. Même si elle me dit qu'elle ne veut rien savoir pour Levi et moi, elle va me demander un compte rendu dans la journée. Je souris et m'habillais.  
Le garçon-titan… Ca aussi, c'est un sujet qui m'excite, mais pas de la même façon. Je me rappelle quand avec Hanji, on l'a vu apparaître entre les murs. On est restée bouche-bée devant ce spectacle qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était magnifique. Si Hanji voyait un sujet d'expérimentation, moi j'y avais plutôt vu un salut pour l'humanité.  
C'est aussi ce que le Major Erwin Smith y avait vu. D'où le tribunal, puisque les brigades spéciales voulaient le tuer pour en faire une véritable planche de dissection. Erwin ne laissera jamais ça arriver.

Convaincue, je me dirigeais vers le hall en me faisait une tresse basse. Best coiffure ever. Pratique de partout pour ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux, en combat contre les titans comme au lit. Ok, c'est bon je me calme. J'étais la dernière à arriver. Dès que je fus là, nous partîmes.  
J'avais dis quoi ? Que je devrais faire un compte rendu de ma nuit à Hanji ? Bingo ! On parla de ça durant tout le trajet. C'est bien, ça nous faisait penser à autre chose que le procès qui nous attendait.

-Erwin ne dit vraiment rien là dessus ?  
-Non, que veux tu qu'il dise ? On est des adultes après tout. J'ai 23 ans et lui bientôt la trentaine.  
-Oui mais quand même… Ca ne risque pas de poser problème sur le champ de bataille ?  
-Il connaît Levi et il me connaît. Erwin nous fait confiance là dessus. Pour ma part, je sais que je placerai toujours mon devoir avant mes sentiments.  
-Tu as des sentiments pour le caporal ?! s'exclama Hanji.  
-Non, pas du tout ! Juste que je ne risquerai pas inutilement ma vie et celle de mes compagnons pour protéger le meilleur coup au lit de toute ma vie.

Nous rigolâmes. Malheureusement pour nous, nous dûmes nous arrêter car nous étions arrivé. Je me mis à la place qui m'avait été attribuée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a demandé de venir. Je n'avais rien à faire là. Pas de témoignage, d'informations complémentaires, rien. J'étais juste là pour assister au spectacle qui allait se dérouler.

Honnêtement ? J'étais terrifiée pour le jeune homme assit là, les mains attachées derrière le dos. C'était soit il nous rejoignait et avait un sursit avant sa mort, soit il mourrait avant la fin de la journée. Si jeune… Je me mordis la lèvre, priant pour que tout se termine vite.  
Les arguments fusèrent. Je ne les écoutais même pas. Je fixais le jeune Eren Jäger. Le pauvre. Vraiment, je le plaignais. Le point positif étant qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre l'armée, et qu'il savait un peu comment le système fonctionnait. Mais même moi qui étais là depuis quelques années avais encore du mal à le comprendre. En fait non, je ne le comprends pas du tout. Le point positif de Jäger vient de s'envoler. Désolée Eren. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, mais je ne peux pas. Cette pensée me brisa le cœur. Quand Daris Zackley lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de servir l'humanité avec ses pouvoirs, il répondit sans hésiter qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avant quand même un sacré cran le petit.

Seulement, un argument s'opposa à lui, celui qui expliquait qu'il avait attaqué son amie Mikasa durant la bataille. Il ne semblait même pas s'en souvenir. Pourtant, elle prit sa défense, avant que le débat ne se tourne vers l'enfance d'Eren et Mikasa. Le rapport ? Va-t-on savoir… Des murmures s'élevèrent dans tous les coins, soulevant actes de tromperies et horreur commune à tous les hommes envers les titans. Ils me dégoutaient. Tellement que si je le pouvais, je leur cracherai dessus. Quand ils accusèrent Mikasa d'être un titan elle aussi, Eren cria, s'interposant. Je ravalais ma salive. Il avait vraiment du cran pour prendre la parole ainsi à son propre procès. Les paroles sortaient de sa bouche, comme si son cerveau lui avait dit _« Balance tout, tu t'en branle comme de ta première couche, ils ne pensent qu'à leur petit cul confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. »_ Je l'admirais et buvais ses paroles. Il était entrain de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait sans le dire. Admirable, vraiment.

Un hoquet sortit de ma bouche quand un pied valsa dans la tête d'Eren, lui arrachant une dent. Levi. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui là. Devant les yeux effarés de toute l'assemblée, le caporal se mit à battre le brun. Je mordis ma lèvre tellement fort pour ne pas hurler que le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans ma bouche. Il allait le tuer si ça continuait, ou pire : sous la colère il pouvait se transformer en titan !  
Mais rien ne se passa. Mieux encore, Levi accentua le fait qu'Eren pouvait être utile puisqu'il avait tué 20 titans avant de perdre ses forces.  
Ce fut l'argument décisif en faveur des bataillons d'exploration, en plus du fait qu'il fut placé sous la garde de Levi. Le soir même, nous rentrions avec une nouvelle recrue Eren Jäger (dont la dent avait miraculeusement repoussée pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hanji).

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée d'Eren au sein de notre section. Il dormait dans un cachot, sous les ordres de Levi, au cas où il se transformerait en titan pendant la nuit. Se serait plus facile de le tuer s'il était déjà à moitié pris au piège. Je n'approuvais pas du tout cette méthode. Eren avait vécu toute sa vie hors d'un cachot, alors pourquoi l'enfermer maintenant ? Je savais que je ne pourrais résonner ni Levi, ni Erwin, alors je n'avais rien dis.  
Aujourd'hui, je m'étais levée plus tôt, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. J'avais alors errer dans les couloirs de la base jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe son nez. Je décidais d'aller réveiller le jeune Jäger. J'avais échangé peut de mots avec lui. Il faut dire aussi que la première fois que je lui avais adressé la parole, c'était après une nuit mouvementée avec Levi. Tellement mouvementée qu'il avait entendu nos cris d'extase du cachot. Il avait rougit ce qui m'avait fait rire nerveusement. Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais été gênée que quelqu'un m'ait entendu pendant que j'avais des relations sexuelles.  
J'adressais un signe de tête au gardien de la cellule. Vu son visage, il devait sortir d'un profond sommeil. Elle est belle la défense de l'humanité, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Je portais mon attention sur le prisonnier. Comment un jeune homme si paisible dans son sommeil pouvait être un fléau ? Je l'observais dormir. Un petit filet de bave coulait sur sa joue, se qui me fit sourire. Sa chemise était entrouverte, laissant voir la peau bronzée de son torse musclé. Mes dents rencontrèrent ma lèvre ce qui me fit mal contrairement à d'habitude. Ah oui, Levi me l'a presque arrachée l'autre soir, la pauvre ne s'en était pas encore remise à mon grand désespoir.

-Oï, Eren !

Je le vis remuer, sans pour autant se réveiller.

-Eren Jäger, debout !

Il fit un bond si haut qu'il faillit toucher le plafond, me faisait exploser de rire au passage.

-Désolée, Eren, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Bien dormis ? fis-je en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.  
-Bien, merci.  
-Et toi Milo, tu as bien dormis ? Oui, merci Eren de poser la question.

Il se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. C'est qu'il en deviendrait presque mignon comme ça.

-Pardon.  
-Bah, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Viens donc manger avec moi, personne n'est encore levé et je me sens seule.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'habiller correctement et de me rejoindre.

-Bouge pas, lui ordonnai-je.

Il se figea, inquiet. Il avait peur de moi ?

-Détends toi Jäger, je ne vais pas te manger, juste te nettoyer un peu.  
-Me nettoyer ?

Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et essuyais les restes de bave de sa joue.

-T'es tout propre maintenant. Allez, on va manger, j'ai faim. Pas toi ?  
-Maintenant que vous le dites, si.  
-Vous ? Je t'en pris Eren, je ne suis pas si vieille ! C'est « tu » et Milo, pas de « chef » ou quoi que ce soit, ok ?  
-Ok ! dit-il en souriant.

Je lui attrapais la main et d'un pas pressé, nous nous rendîmes au réfectoire. Il était encore vide. Enfin, vu l'heure c'était normal.

-Thé ou café, Eren ?  
-Café s'il vous… te plaît.

Je préparais du café et nous en servit deux tasses, pendant qu'il prenait de quoi nous restaurer dans la réserve. Nous nous assîmes à une table, commençant à manger dans le silence.

-Parle moi un peu de toi Eren.  
-Si tu veux savoir comment je peux me transformer en titan, je n'en sais rien.  
-Laisse ça à Hanji. Non, moi je veux en savoir plus sur Eren Jäger.

Il sembla surprit de ma question. Et il avait toujours cet air terrifié dans le regard. C'est vraiment moi qui lui fais peur comme ça ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fais pour… Le silence se refit pesant. Mais alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, deux personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Il s'agissait de Petra et Hanji, qui vinrent rapidement se joindre à nous.

-Oï, Eren, le salua Petra.  
-Oï…  
-Hé, Milo-San, on peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il ait l'air aussi effrayé le gamin ?  
-C'est pas moi la psychopathe assoiffée de connaissances sur les titans qui le harcèle toute la journée, Hanji-San. Mais c'est vrai que t'as l'air d'avoir peur quand t'es avec moi Eren. J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ?

S'il pouvait disparaître, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait. Il plongea son regard dans son café, qui lui sembla beaucoup plus intéressant que nous.

-Eren ? s'inquiéta la douce et gentille Petra.  
-C'est… gênant… à dire…  
-Tu sais, riais-je, on en a entendu des choses gênantes ici, alors une de plus où une de moins.  
-J'ai peur que… Vous, enfin tu… me sautes dessus… souffla-t-il en rougissant encore plus.  
-Que je te saute dessus ? _« __Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle bon sang ? __»  
_-Ou… Oui. Je sais, enfin on m'a dit que tu es… Nymphomane.

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot, mais pas assez pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre.

-QUOI ?! hurlais-je. Qui t'as dis ça ? Réponds !  
-Auruo…  
-Hanji-San, t'as plutôt intérêt à me retenir quand il va franchir la porte de cette salle, sinon je le tue de mes propres mains !  
-Milo-San, calme toi…  
-Je ne suis PAS nymphomane ! Oui, j'aime le sexe, c'est un secret pour personne, mais je peux très bien m'en passer, je ne suis pas obsédée par ça ! Putain, mais je vais le tuer cet enfoiré !  
-Milo, tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour t'énerver parce que tu n'as jamais voulu… Enfin tu vois, faire l'amour avec lui…  
-C'est pas une raison pour défendre ce connard, Petra. Il n'a pas le droit de clamer des conneries pareilles, surtout à un nouveau. Je passe pour quoi moi ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Eren, qui était plus gêné qu'autre chose. Ca me faisait mal que la première impression qu'il ait de moi était que j'étais ce genre de personne. Pourquoi ça me faisait mal comme ça alors qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre ? Je tentais de me détendre, mais je pense que c'est peine perdue tant que je n'aurais pas mis une raclée à Auruo.

-Milo ?  
-Oui Eren ?  
-Tu vas chercher à te venger non ?  
-Dans le mille !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une idée ?  
-Euh…  
-Balance Eren, je veux tout savoir de ton plan machiavélique, sourit Hanji en le prenant par les épaules.  
-Ben euh… Faut qu'il sache que tu sais qu'il colporte des rumeurs sur toi. Puis tu lui fais peur, tu lui lances des regards méchants genre _« je vais te tuer doucement et tu vas en souffrir »_ et tout ça. Tu vois ?  
-Ooooooh Eren tu es génial ! Le laisser se pisser dessus parce qu'il aura peur de ce que je pourrais potentiellement lui faire c'est génial !

Il sourit. Quel beau sourire. Auruo décida de rentrer dans la pièce avec d'autres membres des bataillons. Je le regardais avec toute la haine possible du monde dans mes yeux. Je le vis déglutir. Il n'aura jamais prit son petit-déjeuner aussi vite de toute sa vie !

Ce petit manège dura plusieurs jours, avec l'aide de Petra et Hanji qui s'amusaient à lui lancer des piques comme quoi ma vengeance serait terrible. Finalement, ma vengeance fut seulement de desserrer la sangle de sa selle pour qu'il tombe la tête la première dans la boue, déclenchant un fou rire parmi les troupes.

-Ca t'apprendra à raconter des conneries dans mon dos ! lançais-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Il n'empêche que cette petite blague m'avait un peu plus rapproché d'Eren. Ce gamin est maléfique, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Mais j'appréciais ça. Il était beaucoup plus détendu lorsqu'il parlait avec moi, me confiant même son histoire. J'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux.

-Et toi, Milo, me demanda-t-il un jour. Pourquoi tu as décidé t'intégrer les bataillons d'exploration ?  
-Moi ? Et bien… J'avais un frère, Sohma. Depuis qu'il était gosse, il adorait regarder le départ des explorations extra-muros et leur retour. Il me racontait tout le temps qu'un jour, c'est lui qui porterait fièrement la veste marquée du blason des Ailes de la Liberté. Il en avait toujours rêvé.  
-Tu parles de lui au passé…  
-Oui… J'avais 8 ans et lui 11 lorsqu'il tomba malade. On ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait, mais en seulement un mois, il dépérit avant de mourir. Ma mère et mon père étaient anéantis. Et moi j'avais perdu mon seul repère dans cette vie. Intégrer les bataillons d'exploration était le rêve de mon frère. J'ai juste trouvé ça logique et normal que, vu qu'il n'était plus là pour l'accomplir, je devais reprendre le flambeau…

Je regardais Eren. Ses yeux tremblaient de tristesse. Les miens étaient voilés par des larmes que je tentais désespérément de retenir.

-Je suis désolé…  
-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Même Hanji et Levi ne le savent pas…

Il prit ma main et la serra doucement. Je ne pus retenir quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Les traîtres. De son autre main, Eren les essuya du bout des doigts. Ce contact sur ma joue m'électrisa. Mes yeux d'un marron banal rencontrèrent ses orbes émeraude. Il avait vraiment de la peine pour moi. J'allais lui demander pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si en confiance avec lui, quand une trompette sonna. Je me redressais d'un coup. Les nouvelles recrues arrivaient !

-Viens Eren, allons voir lesquels de tes camarades ont décidé de nous rejoindre !

Il hocha la tête, sourit et me suivit. Il me présenta à Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Conny, Sacha et Jean. Il était vraiment heureux de les retrouver, même s'il était inquiet pour leur survie. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et chassa au loin les pensées noires que j'avais eu au souvenir de Sohma.

* * *

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte de ma chambre. Je venais de finir mon rapport et je n'avais qu'une envie : aller me coucher. C'est alors en grommelant que j'allais ouvrir la porte. A peine j'avais reconnu la personne en face de moi qu'elle me sautait dessus, embrassant férocement mes lèvres. Des mains baladeuses commencèrent à caresser mon dos, passant sous ma chemise.

-Mmhmm… Levi…  
-Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas baisé tout les deux. On va remédier à ça.

Il continua à m'embrasser tout en commençant à me déshabiller. J'allais lâcher prise et le laisser m'emporter dans les tourbillons du plaisir charnel quand un visage apparu dans mon esprit. Incapable d'aller plus loin, je repoussais le caporal.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? T'as pas envie de moi ? Ce serait bien une première la rouquine.  
-Si tu crois que j'en ai pas envie, tu te trompes, mentis-je. Juste que c'est pas la bonne période.  
-Vous faites chier vous les femmes.  
-Sans nous vous ne seriez rien, mon cher Levi.

Une infime lueur d'amusement passa à la vitesse de la lumière dans son regard. Je le suivis jusqu'à la porte.

-Fais moi signe quand c'est fini.  
-Compte sur moi.

J'avais pris énormément sur ma personne pour ne pas faire trembler ma voix. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas envie de baiser avec Levi. Pourquoi ? Il me sembla être observée, mais je ne vis personne dans le couloir. Je refermais la massive porte en bois derrière Levi avant de me jeter sur mon lit toute habillée et de m'endormir.

* * *

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Kirschtein ? C'est ça que t'appelles trancher une nuque ? C'est pitoyable !

Depuis ce soir là, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable, et ça faisait deux semaines que ça durait. Même Levi, qui au départ avait mit ça sur le compte des hormones, n'osait pas franchir le seuil me ma chambre la nuit tombée. Si j'arrivais à faire peur au plus puissant des soldats de l'humanité, c'était que rien n'allait plus. Les seuls moments où j'arrivais à me calmer, c'était le soir, quand je me rendais sur les toits du château, quand la solitude était ma seule compagnie. Autrement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un souffre douleur par jour. Pas de chance pour lui, aujourd'hui c'était Jean, alors que ses coupes étaient plus que correctes.

-Milo-San, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hanji en venant me voir aux écuries.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
-Non mais tu t'entends quand tu parles ? Tu agresses les gens, tu hurles tout le temps, tu es de mauvaise humeur !  
-Ca pose un problème ?  
-Oui, à tout le monde. Putain Milo, elle est passée où la jeune fille pleine d'entrain que tout le monde connaît ? Baise un coup avec le caporal, ça ira mieux après !

En entendant ses mots, je me laissais tomber sur les genoux en pleurant. Si seulement c'était si simple si tout pouvait être réglé avec le sexe.

-Hé, si on m'avait dit que parler de sexe un jour te ferait pleurer, j'y aurais jamais cru !

Hanji s'agenouilla à mes côtés me serrant les épaules. Je me jetais contre sa poitrine, lâchant toute la tension de ces dernières semaines s'évacuer au travers de mes larmes.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou je dois mener mon enquête ?  
-Je… Hanji… hoquetais-je. C'est l'autre soir… J'ai pas réussi, j'en avais pas envie…  
-Il va me falloir plus de détails ma petite, je ne suis pas devin.  
-Levi… Levi est venu me voir, comme d'habitude.  
-C'est pas une surprise ça. Ca faisait un moment que personne ne vous avait entendu.  
-Oui mais… Il a commencé à m'embrasser et tout ça… Mais je l'ai repoussé. J'voulais pas…

Hanji ne répondit pas. Je levais le visage vers elle pour la découvrir bouche-bée devant ma révélation. Ca me fit sourire. Il en fallait beaucoup pour clouer le bec de cette façon à Hanji, et j'étais quand même fière d'avoir réussi.

-Mais enfin… Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire… C'est quand même inhabituel !  
-Eren.  
-Quoi Eren ? Il vous a surprit ?  
-Non… Je voulais pas coucher avec Levi parce que j'avais le visage d'Eren qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête.  
-Mon Dieu, t'as envie de te faire le gamin-titan ?!

J'explosais de rire. Non mais vraiment, vous verriez la tête d'Hanji, c'est quand même trop bon ! Je me relevais sans répondre à sa question et rentrais prendre une longue et bonne douche bien froide. L'eau me glaça de la tête aux pieds et semblait enlever une nouvelle fois les tensions de mon être. La nuit qui suivit fut la plus douce et la plus réparatrice de ces deux dernières semaines.

-Bien, fis-je le lendemain aux nouvelles que j'avais maltraité. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ces derniers jours. Je me rends compte que j'ai été exécrable et méchante alors que vous faites de votre mieux. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner pour cet écart de conduite.

Tous sourirent en me saluant. Parfait, personne ne m'en voulait trop. Je souris moi aussi. Surtout en voyant celui, éclatant, d'Eren. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ?

Le repas du soir se fit dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde étant heureux de me retrouver. Je devais vraiment avoir changé pour que même Erwin vienne me le dire.  
Une fois les tables débarrassées et lavées, je ne rentrais pas tout de suite dans ma chambre. Ces deux semaines m'avaient rajouté une habitude, celle d'aller regarder les étoiles depuis les toits. Seulement ce soir, la solitude ne fut pas ma compagnie. Une silhouette vint me rejoindre, sans que je lui jette un coup d'œil. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur ces points étincelants qui faisaient briller le ciel en l'absence de la lune.

-Je suis content, fit l'inconnu.  
-De quoi ?  
-Que tu sois redevenue toi.  
-Moment d'égarement. Ca ne se reproduira plus.  
-J'espère. Tu m'as manqué…

Cette dernière phrase, il l'avait dit d'un souffle, comme si ça lui faisait mal de le dire. Il n'empêche que ça me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Eren était là, le menton posé sur ses genoux pliés, les joues rouges et le regard perdu dans le ciel. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être plus beau que lorsqu'il me souriait, mais j'avais tord. Il dégageait, en plus de cette beauté, une aura forte et apaisante. Alors quand il me regarda droit dans les yeux, je crus que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort. Lui même devait l'entendre.

-Pourquoi, Milo ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu étais de si mauvaise humeur ?  
-C'est compliqué…  
-Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprends.  
-Merci.

Je me levais pour rejoindre le sol. Il me suivit.

-Bonne nuit, lui dis-je une fois les pieds sur terre.  
-Toi aussi.

Je crus qu'il allait tourner les talons et rejoindre sa chambre. Au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha de moi, prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et déposa un baiser tendre et léger sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements.

-Désolé…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il couru droit vers le dortoir des nouvelles recrues où il avait depuis peu élu domicile.

-Oh… Eren…

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en trombe. Il fallait que je parle à Hanji de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Pas le choix. J'entrais dans sa chambre sans frapper, mais elle n'était pas là. J'allais voir au réfectoire. Pas là non plus. Près de ses titans. Encore raté. Je croisais Petra dans un des couloirs. Elle non plus ne savait pas où était Hanji. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? En attendant de la voir, je repassais dans ma chambre pour prendre le dernier rapport que je n'avais pas rendu à Erwin. Alors que j'allais frapper à la porte de son bureau, elle s'ouvrit devant moi. Mais ce n'était pas Erwin. Je poussais cette personne, entrais dans la pièce, posais mon rapport sur le bureau avant d'attraper le bras de cette personne pour l'entraîner dehors. Tout ça sous les yeux hébétés du major.

-Hanji-San ! hurlais-je hystériquement. Depuis combien de temps tu es avec Erwin ?  
-Quoi, mais je suis pas avec lui, il fallait que je lui parles à propos des titans.  
-Et moi j'en suis un de titan ! La blague. Vu la tête de coupable que vous aviez tous les deux quand j'ai débarqué, c'est obligé vous êtes ensembles !  
-Oui, bon ok, ça va.  
-Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?  
-Depuis un peu moins de deux semaines. Je t'ai rien dis parce que t'étais tellement mauvaise que j'aurais eu peur de me faire envoyé balader.  
-Pardon. C'est trop bien. Comment ?  
-Je lui remettais un rapport. Et il m'a dit de le ranger sur l'étagère du haut. J'ai pris le tabouret, je suis montée dessus et je me suis cassée majestueusement la gueule. Erwin m'a rattrapé. Et il m'a embrassé.  
-On dirait un compte de fée, fis-je des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Un peu oui.  
-Depuis le temps que tu me vantais les atouts de ce cher major, je suis contente que se soit réciproque.  
-Moi aussi ! –elle me regarda droit dans les yeux – Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire !  
-Oui…  
-Quoi ?  
-Hier soir…  
-T'as remis le couvert avec Levi ?  
-Non. Eren est venu me rejoindre sur le toit. Puis quand on est partis pour aller se coucher, il m'a embrassé.  
-Naaaaaaaaan ! Et alors ?  
-Il s'est excusé et est parti en courant.  
-Ouch…  
-J'avais jamais ressenti ça Hanji. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.  
-Ooooooooh !  
-Quoi ?  
-T'as des sentiments pour Jäger !

Je restais muette. Est-ce que c'était possible que j'aie des sentiments pour Eren ? Je n'y connais rien à ces choses là, alors comment savoir ?

-J'y crois pas ! m'interrompit Hanji. Tu rougis !  
-Quoi ?!

Je frottais mes joues. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Bordel, Eren, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. Je ne me reconnais plus.

-T'es vraiment atteinte ma pauvre Milo.  
-Ouais, p't'être bien. J'ai faim, on va manger ?

Non, ce n'est pas une malheureuse tentative de diversion ! Si Hanji le remarqua, elle ne dit rien. La quasi totalité des bataillons était là. Nous nous assîmes à une table où se trouvaient déjà Petra, Auruo, Erd et Gunther. Nous rigolâmes sur tout et rien, mais surtout des imitations que faisaient Erd d'une certaine _« rousse en furie »_ soit, moi. Mon Dieu, j'avais vraiment été horrible !

-Le pire, c'était quand Jäger n'arrivait pas à se transformer en titan, compléta Gunther. Alors là, je ne jamais vu aussi une femme aussi enragée de toute ma vie ! Tu crois qu'il va encore t'adresser la parole après ça ?

Hanji éclata de rire alors que moi je me mordais la lèvre de honte. C'est vrai qu'Eren avait été la plupart du temps mon souffre douleur, bien plus que les autres. Mikasa aussi en avait bouffé, c'est d'ailleurs la seule qui me regardait encore avec dégout. Elle n'avait pas qu'à être aussi proche d'Eren. J'eus un hoquet. Bon sang, mais c'est que j'étais jalouse !

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris Hanji ? s'étonna Auruo.  
-Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire la gueule à un petit bout de femme comme elle ? Ca arrive d'avoir des mauvaises périodes !

Elle appuya ses propos en passant un bras autour de mon cou et en me frottant la tête de son poing.

-Hanji, si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite, tu vas comprendre comment on peut me faire la gueule !

Toute la salle était tournée vers nous. En même temps, on était quand même assez bruyant. La femme à lunettes me lâcha assez vite, se confondant en excuses ridicules faisant rire tout le réfectoire. De vrais gamins. Je levais les yeux vers Eren. Il riait à gorge déployée lui aussi, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rougir. Je détournais mon regard vers Levi. Il tiqua et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il était assez intelligent pour voir qu'il venait de perdre son plan cul. Boarf, il s'en remettra. C'est Levi non ?

-Oï, tout le monde, fit-il avant de sortir. Aujourd'hui c'est ménage.

Levi Ackerman, le soldat le plus puissant, le plus manique et le plus rabat-joie que l'humanité est connue. La salle lui répondit d'un seul et même soupire qui accentua son air blasé. Enfoiré.

* * *

J'étais exténuée. Levi et son ménage auront ma peau, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! J'avais mal de partout, surtout à mon dos qui me hurlait d'aller me coucher. Mais avant tout, une douche. Je fis couler l'eau, chaude cette fois-ci. Rien de mieux pour détendre des muscles tout engourdis. Je pris plus de temps que nécessaire pour me laver, l'eau ruisselant sur mon corps réveillant une par une les cellules de mon corps. Bravo, j'étais même plus fatiguée maintenant. Enfin si, mais pas assez pour aller dormir. Alors je décidais de me promener dans les couloirs de la base jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau veuille bien m'ordonner d'aller immédiatement au lit.  
L'air du soir était frais, jouant dans mes cheveux mouillés et déclenchant des frissons sur tout mon corps. En face de moi, sortant des douches communes, un garçon avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Il est complètement malade !

-Oï, fis-je en m'approchant, si tu chopes la mort, faudra pas venir pleurer ! Dépêche toi d'aller t'habi…

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est de la chance ou de la malchance, mais il se trouve que le garçon en personne n'était autre qu'Eren.

-T'en fais pas pour moi Milo, je suis solide et rarement malade.

Il semblait à la fois heureux et gêné. Et après on dit que les filles sont compliquées à comprendre ? C'est que vous n'avez jamais rencontré Eren Jäger ! Ce gamin est un mystère à lui tout seul. On était face à face et je me sentais ridiculement petite. J'étais à peine plus grande que Levi, alors Eren me dépassait de quelques bons centimètres. Habituellement, ça ne me posait aucun problème, mais là, je me sentais comme oppressée. Mes yeux louchèrent sur les gouttes d'eau qui jouaient dans ses cheveux. Je veux être une de ces gouttes d'eau… Mais avant toute chose, j'avais besoin d'explications.

-Écoute, Eren… A propos de l'autre soir…  
-Oublie ça Milo. C'était une erreur, j'aurais jamais du t'embrasser. Désolé.  
-Oui…

Et encore une fois, il me laissa en plan pour rejoindre le dortoir. Qui aurait pu croire que de simples mots comme ceux-là pouvait faire si mal. Mon cœur s'était tordu dans ma poitrine, comme si l'écrasait entre deux étaux. Je m'enfuis en courant jusqu'aux écuries. Là, je laissais libre cours à mes larmes. Bordel, je suis amoureuse. Si c'est cela l'amour, je n'en veux pas. Ca fait tellement mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, à pleurer sur mon sort, mais je m'endormis entre deux hoquets de souffrance.

Je sentis que je ne touchais plus le sol. Une chaleur douce et rassurante m'enveloppait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ouvris les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec un torse. Ok, quelqu'un est entrain de me porter. J'avais du m'endormir aux écuries et quelqu'un m'avait trouvé et me reconduisait à ma chambre. Mais qui ? Je levais la tête.

-Eren…  
-Oh, excuse moi, je t'ai réveillée.  
-Non je… c'est pas grave.

Ma poitrine se serra à nouveau. Pourquoi lui putain ?

-Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
-C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures non ?  
-Non. C'est… C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Sohma.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisque la réelle date de sa mort est demain. J'ai juste pris un peu d'avance.

-Oh, désolé.

Arrête de t'excuser Eren, ça me fou encore plus mal.

-Tu peux me poser, je sais marcher.  
-On est arrivé de toute façon.

Pourtant, il ne me lâcha pas, ouvrant la porte de son coude. Il me porta encore jusqu'à mon lit. Je pris une grande inspiration, respirant son odeur avant qu'il ne me couche.

-Pourquoi tu es allé aux écuries ?  
-J'avais oublié ma veste là bas, alors je suis allé la rechercher et je t'ai trouvé.

Un silence de plomb nous gêna tout les deux. Pourtant il n'amorçait pas de mouvement pour partir. De mon côté, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

-Je devrais y aller…

Il se détourna mais je lui attrapais le bras. Il me regarda avec étonnement. A vrai dire, je m'étonnais moi même. Et la suite m'étonna encore plus.

-S'il te plaît, reste…

Nos regards restèrent accrochés pendant quelques secondes qui me semblèrent durer une éternité. Et s'il disait non ?

-Laisse moi un peu de place.

Un sourire timide atteint mes lèvres tandis que je me glissais contre le mur pour le laisser se glisser sous la couette. _« Si je fonce dans le tas et qu'il me repousse, je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'émotion, ni plus, ni moins. »_ Peu convaincue de mes propres pensées, je me laissais quand même aller sur le torse d'Eren, serrant sa chemise comme une enfant terrifiée. Je détestais montrer mes faiblesses. Mais lui arrivait à faire tomber toutes mes barrières.

D'abord tendu, Eren se détendit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. J'entendais un cœur battre à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement. C'était le mien ? Non, c'était celui d'Eren. Je me mordis la lèvre. Était-ce juste parce que j'étais une femme, ou l'espoir qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour moi ? Je voulais savoir. Savoir si je devais tirer un trait définitif sur lui ou non. Avec une lenteur hésitante, je levais la tête vers ce garçon qui me détraquait complètement. Je l'avais rarement vu rougir à ce point. Il était si beau. Ma main quitta sa chemise pour caresser sa joue.

-Milo…  
-Pour moi, ce baiser n'était pas une erreur. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel.  
-Milo…

Il sourit avant de se pencher vers moi, prenant une deuxième fois mes lèvres dans les siennes. Mon cœur grossit une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine. _Oh Eren…_ Je répondis avec ferveur à son baiser, laissant ma main se perdre dans ses cheveux quand la sienne caressait ma joue. Le manque d'air nous força à nous détacher pour nous retrouver plus ardemment par la suite.  
Le bras qui entourait mes épaules descendit jusqu'à mes reins pour que sa main puisse les caresser. Je gémis entre nos lèvres, le faisant sourire. Il en profita pour demander accès à ma bouche. Sa langue rejoignit vite sa jumelle pour entamer un ballet endiablé et passionné. C'était si bon. De manière inconsciente, je resserrais mon corps contre celui d'Eren, de façon à le sentir tout contre moi. Son bras se fit jalousement égoïste en me serrant plus de raison. Il en voulait tout autant que moi. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, m'arrachant une petite plainte. Il appuya son front contre le mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses orbes vertes.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour. Quand je t'ai embrassé, je l'ai tout de suite regretter parce que j'étais persuadé que tu ne voyais en moi que le gamin de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, celui qui se transforme en titan, le monstre sur qui repose de grands espoirs pour l'humanité.  
-Laisse moi te reprendre : tu n'es pas un monstre. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de penser à ma place.

Nos baisers reprirent. Je sentais la bosse que formait son érection contre ma cuisse. A ce niveau là en tout cas, il n'était plus un gamin, parole de scout ! Encore une fois sa bouche délaissa mes lèvres, mais pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Il le mordilla et le suça, marquant le fait que je lui appartenais d'un magnifique suçon. Il descendit encore plus bas, suivant le chemin des boutons de ma chemise avec sa langue au dur et à mesure qu'il les défaisait. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il retira complètement mon haut avant d'enlever le sien. Comme je n'avais pas mis de soutien-gorge après ma douche (flemme quand tu nous tiens), nous étions torse nu tous les deux. Notre peau était brûlante, nous avions chaud, mais nous ne pouvions empêcher nos corps de se toucher. Ce contact nous électrisait de toute part, rendant nos baisers presque violents. Encore une fois, mes lèvres se trouvèrent nues de celles d'Eren, puisqu'il avait décidé de s'attaquer à ma poitrine. Je lui relevais la tête, secouant la mienne.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sensible à cet endroit là…

Il étouffa un rire avant de continuer sa descente le long de mon ventre. Beaucoup trop lentement, il défit mon pantalon avant de l'envoyer valser, avec ma culotte, au sol. Il embrassait l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses. Puis l'autre. Je sentais son souffle contre mon intimité, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Eren abandonna cette partie de mon corps pour se ruer une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres meurtries de nos embrassades. Je savais qu'il était maléfique. Je décidais alors de jouer un petit peu moi aussi. D'un mouvement habile, j'échangeais nos positions, me retrouvant au dessus de lui. Ainsi à ma merci, il était encore plus beau. Et son sourire… Je l'embrassais avant de refaire ce qu'il faisait plus tôt, soit m'attaquer à son cou. Je voulais le marquer moi aussi, avant de le faire mien et qu'il me fasse sienne. Mais à peine relevais-je la tête, que le suçon fraîchement posé disparaissait à vue d'œil.

-Toi et tes satanés pouvoirs de titan…

Il allait répliquer, mais je l'en empêchais d'un baiser. Tandis que nos langues reprenaient leur danse enflammée, je commençais à onduler mon bassin sur celui d'Eren, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Probablement aussi de douleur, vu comme son érection avait grossit sous ses vêtements. Ne voulant pas lui infliger plus de désagréments, mes lèvres s'éloignèrent de sa bouche, descendant doucement vers son pantalon et déposant mille baisers le long de son corps. Mes mains suivaient mon visage en multiples caresses, sentant la perfection de ses muscles, la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Ces derniers s'attaquèrent à la boucle de sa ceinture, avant de me débarrasser complètement des deux derniers vêtements qui nous entravaient. Il était à moi.  
Timidement, mes doigts passèrent sur la verge tendue d'Eren, le faisant grogner. Il était bigrement bien foutu, ce qui me fit mordre ma lèvre. Ma poigne se fit plus assurée, commençant de lents vas-et-viens qui devenaient une douce torture pour Eren. Je le regardais. Ainsi offert, la tête penchée en arrière et perdu dans le plaisir, rien ne pouvait plus me tenter. Un cri d'extase ne put lui échapper quand ma langue lécha le liquide pré-séminal qui s'échappait de son gland.

-Mi…Milo, je t'en pris arrête…  
-Tu n'aimes pas ? m'inquiétais-je.  
-Si, si, mais… Je l'ai jamais… Enfin, je suis puceau. J'ai peur de venir trop vite.

Il murmura cette dernière phrase, gêné comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Je souris avant de remonter à sa hauteur pour capturer ses lèvres. Il avait eu l'honnêteté de me prévenir, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Il me faisait assez confiance pour me le confier, et pour me laisser prendre sa virginité.  
Je hoquetais de surprise quand il me rebascula sur le dos. Mon Dieu, ce que j'aime quand il prend les commandes.  
Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, ce qui me fit trembler de plaisir. Un endroit sensible que je n'avais pas encore découvert ? Sentant la réaction de mon corps contre le sien, Eren commença à mordiller mon lobe. Seigneur, c'est tellement bon ! Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements. Non seulement, le fait de maltraiter mon oreille me donnait plus de plaisir que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais sentir le sexe dur d'Eren frotter contre mon intimité sans me pénétrer relevait de la torture !

-Eren, je t'en prie…  
-Dis moi ce que tu veux, susurra-t-il dans mon oreille, m'arrachant un énième soupir de plaisir.  
-Fais… Fais moi l'amour, Eren.

Il n'y avait aucune vulgarité, pas de _« baise moi »_, ou de _« prends moi »_ comme avec Levi. Non, ici, dans les bras d'Eren, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me baise. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Quelle différence, diriez-vous.

**Tout.**

Tout était différent, quand il s'agit de la personne qui fait battre votre cœur.  
Eren se remit face à moi, m'embrassant. Juste un baiser, simple et furtif, mais qui reflétait toute sa douceur. En même temps, il se plaça à mon entrée avant de se fondre doucement en moi. Il me laissa un peu de temps pour que je m'habitue à sa (son imposante) présence. Tirant son cou pour qu'il m'embrasse, je lui donnais l'autorisation pour bouger. Il commença à aller d'avant en arrière, m'entraînant petit à petit dans les limbes du plaisir. Mes jambes basculèrent sur ses hanches, lui laissant plus d'accès pour me posséder entièrement. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, sans pour autant être violents. Ses grognements de plaisir se mêlaient avec mes gémissements d'extase. Mon bassin se mouvait en même temps que le sien, synchronisant nos corps comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.  
Eren accélérait encore et toujours, augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure que nous approchions du septième ciel. Ma tête s'enfonça dans son cou et mes mains griffaient son dos. Nul doute qu'il n'aurait rien demain, mais sur le moment, ça lui donnait aussi du plaisir.

-Ooooh, Er… Ereeen !  
-Milooooo !

D'un dernier coup de hanche, Eren atteint son paroxysme et se déversa en moi tandis que je criais son nom dans un magnifique orgasme. Son corps transpirant s'affaissa sur le mien couvert de sueur. Je lui caressais les cheveux tandis qu'il embrassait mon épaule.

-Tu es sûr que c'était la première fois ?  
-Aussi sûr que je peux me changer en titan. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu es vraiment, vraiment doué.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il avait surpassé Levi, et de très loin. Alors c'est comme ça, faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime ?

Notre respiration mit beaucoup de temps avant de se calmer, tout comme nos tremblements de plaisirs. Seuls nos cœurs battaient encore d'un rythme effaré. Ou alors c'est juste le mien ? Non, celui d'Eren ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer non plus.  
Étant toujours sur moi, il bascula sur le côté, m'entraînant avec. Ma joue se colla à sa poitrine et je soupirais de bien être. Je sentis du tissu frais contre ma peau nue. Prévenant, Eren avait remonté le drap pour nous couvrir.

-Milo ?  
-Mh hm ?  
-Je t'aime.

Je le regardais. Les larmes commençaient à affluer dans mes yeux, avant que les larmes ne s'échappent.

-Tu… Je t'ai fais mal pendant qu'on…?  
-Non, Eren. Ce sont des larmes de bonheur.

Devant sa naïve incompréhension, je me redressais pour l'embrasser de toute mon âme.

-Je t'aime aussi, Eren, murmurais-je en me serrant contre lui.

Ses bras m'entourèrent d'une étreinte bienveillante et c'est ainsi, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson, que nous nous fîmes emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

-Milooooo ! Debout ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu as déjà raté le petit déjeuner, ne rate pas le repas de midi non plus. Tu sais que j'ai déjà eu du mal à te couvrir ce matin ? Mais je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de repos, alors j'ai protégé tes arrières. Tu m'en dois une, Milo. Mais là, faut vraiment que tu viennes, parce que Levi est super énervé. Mais vraiment. Il ne trouve pas Eren. Alors qu'il a entraînement à la transformation cet après-midi. Faut qu'on le retrouve avant le caporal si on ne veut pas qu'il se fasse trucider. Milo, tu m'écoutes, t'es réveillée ?  
-Hanji-San, tu pourrais arrêter de crier s'il te plaît ?

Je me redressais sur mes coudes, cachant ma poitrine nue avec le drap, un sourire aux lèvres. Hanji me faisait dos, vu qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les rideaux. Je jetais un regard à l'homme couché à mes côtés. Même l'entrée fracassante d'Hanji ne l'avait pas réveillé.

-C'est pas trop tôt, la Belle au Bois Dormant. J'ai failli aller appeler ton prince charmant pour qu'il vienne te réveiller.  
-Tu l'aurais pas trouvé.  
-Si, je sais très bien où est Levi ! Dans la cour entrain de s'arracher les cheveux.  
-Levi n'est pas mon prince charmant.

Je regardais de nouveau le visage si paisible d'Eren. Hanji aussi. Elle resta sans voix, me faisant exploser de rire.

-Dis moi que tu ne comptais pas garder ça secret, s'inquiéta ma binoclarde préférée.  
-Un peu pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il va falloir dire, au moins à Erwin et Levi, pourquoi vous manquiez à l'appel ce matin ! Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé que vous pouviez être tous les deux ?  
-P't'être parce que je t'ai dis que la dernière fois, il m'avait envoyé bouler ?  
-Ah, ouais. Quoiqu'il en soit, réveille le et bougez-vous.  
-Oui chef !

Hanji quitta ma chambre. Je me penchais vers Eren, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors les cris d'Hanji ne lui faisaient rien, mais ce petit bisou suffisait à lui faire ouvrir les yeux ? Victoire pour Milo !

-Salut, fit-il les yeux encore tout endormit.  
-Il faut se lever, il est déjà midi.  
_-Quoi ?!  
_-Je crois qu'on nous cherche depuis ce matin. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

D'une panique commune, mais aussi avec amusement, on se rhabilla en vitesse. Une fois prêts à sortir, Eren m'attrapa le bras pour me retourner et me plaquer contre le mur avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

-Je t'aime Milo Dornes, ne doute jamais de ça.  
-Jamais, si tu ne remets pas en cause tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, Eren Jäger.

Après encore quelques longs baisers, nous sortîmes de la chambre. Évidemment, on se prit un énorme savon de la part d'Erwin, appuyé par le regard tranchant de Levi (le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire : son plan cul est parti dans les bras du gamin qu'il déteste le plus sur cette terre). Même Hanji se fit accuser d'avoir caché la vérité, alors que _– pour une fois –_ elle n'était au courant de rien. Au final, notre punition fut de nettoyer la base. A deux. Mais ça nous faisait du temps rien que tout les deux non ? Enfin, nous deux, les chiffons et la serpillère, mais nous n'allions pas nous plaindre.

De toute l'histoire, nous fûmes le couple le plus long qu'il y ait jamais eu au sein des bataillons d'exploration. Enfin, officiellement, puisqu'Hanji et Erwin nous battaient de deux semaines. Eren et moi, c'était une parfaite alchimie, agrémentée de quelques disputes, mais vivant toujours du bonheur de notre amour.

_ Jusqu'à…_

**FIN.**

* * *

Oui, oui, c'est écrit "Fin". Et il y aura pas de suite, je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez :3  
Une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ca me ferait franchement plaisir ! :D

Merci d'avoir lu !

Mathy.

PS: Pour celles-ceux qui lisent "Never Grow Up" et qui seraient offusqué de voir que je publie des OS à la place de mes chapitres, je tiens a dire que c'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle des insomnies. Je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux pour ma fiction.


End file.
